cant take this away
by twidorkx
Summary: hey well this is a story about Jared imprinting but not with kim, i am using the wolf pack characters, Megan goes to La Push for her cousins Leah's wedding and she meets Jared but there is danger being with a wolf.


**hey will this is my first fanfic enjoy and review if you want (: i am just using the characters from twilight but most of them are going to be with different people.**

chapter 1

"Megan guess what Luke proposed" my cousin Leah squealed from the other end of the phone.

I remember when Leah first told me when she got with Luke which was a year ago. She was so heartbroken from when her and Sam broke up, but then she met Luke and I swear I have never seen her so happy.

"Ohmigosh Leah I am so happy for you" I grinned.

"I cannot believe it, Babe you have to come down this summer and help me plan this wedding please?".

"Of course I will what are best cousins for" i laughed.

She laughed.

"You do realise that my mom will want to help this wedding?" i warned.

Last time there was a wedding in my family mom took over and literally pissed everyone off no one could choose what to do without her saying so.

"Oh well yeah she is so not helping me with my wedding" she laughed.

"Good no one wants a repeat of aunt Hilda's wedding" i shuddered "anyway when do you want me to head over to La Push?".

"When you get out of school, then come straight down because I want a summer wedding" she damanded.

"Wow i hope Luke know's what he has got himself in for" i teased.

"Shush you" she laughed.

2 weeks later.

We just finished the drive from Calforina to La Push Washington. I have no idea what my mother was thinking to drive all the way there with me and my twin brothers.

Nathen and Elliot annoyed us all the way there and I had to sit in the middle of them it wasn't fun.

Then we pulled up outside my auntie's house.

As we parked outside I saw the blinds twitch and and then a few second later my auntie Sue came outside with a grin streched across her face.

We all tumbled out of the car well I say tumble I mean pushed out by Elliot, you wouldn't believe that I was only 17 and they were 19 by the way they acted.

"Hey guys" Sue shouted as we came inside the house "wow kids you have really grown" she smiled.

"Yeah that's what puberty will do to you" Nathen whispered and me and Elliot started laughing.

"Nathan!" my mom groaned.

"So where's the bride-to-be?" I asked Sue.

"She should be here in a minute with Luke she's had that boy harshed for days" Sue muttered "Well why don't you go and put your stuff in the rooms, boys use are in the front room and Lily and Megan in the backroom tea will be ready in 10 minutes" she said before she dissapeared in the kitchen.

10 minutes later....

We all headed downstairs, and we heard voice's in the front room, as we entered we saw Leah, Luke and my other cousin Leah's younger brother Seth.

But he looked nothing like the same baby cousin i saw just over 2 years ago. He was very tall, tanned skin, muscle he put my big brother's to shame and he's only 15.

"Megs!" Leah squealed running over to me and gripping me into a big hug.

"Oh Leah" i grinned pulling away "I've missed you so much wow you have changed" she smiled.

She really had, I guess it just wasn't Seth who had a big body change, she also was tall around about 6ft, tanned, long wavy black hair and big brown eyes.  
Everyone around me made me felt like a dwarf I was only 5ft5, black curly hair, blue eyes and just as tanned as the rest of the family.

"Thanks babe" then she grabbed my hand and led me over to Luke while my mom was helping Sue set the table and the twins were messing around with Seth.

"Megan you remember Luke" Leah said as we reached him on the other side of the room.

"Yeah sure hi again" I said again and gave him a hug.

"Hey Meg" he said then pulled away "I'm glad your here so now you can do all the wedding planning with Leah" he smirked.

"Yeah that's going to be a hoot" I teased.

"Hey" she moaned.

We both laughed.

As we sat down at the table and started to eat Elliot said "So Seth got a girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact I do" he blushed.

Before Elliot could say anything else Seth's phone buzzed then he looked at Sue "mom is it ok if I go over to Janie's she needs me for a minute?" he asked.

Sue just nodded as she stuffed her mouth with lasgana.

He smiled then the twins burst out laughing "Ohmigod Seth you are so whipped by your girlfriend" Elliot said as he wiped away a tear.

"Atleast he has a girlfriend" I smirked looking at them, that shut them up.

Seth just pattered my shoulder "It's good to have you hear cuz" then walked out of the house.

After we ate, while Sue was cleaning up the door went and Leah went and got it, then she came back into the room with atleast 5 big guys and I mean big.

They were all tall all had be taller then 6ft, very muscle it looked like they liked there share of the steriods.

"Hey everyone this is Paul, Embry, Quil, Jake, Jared and Sam" she smiled pointing to each one of them then she said "guys this is my aunt Lily, and my cousins Nathen, Elliot and Megan".

They all smiled and mumbled hello.

Well I must say they put some guys to shame they were hot and I looked at each one then I stopped on the one called Jared he kept staring at me, and I didn't have the will to look away and then a small smile appeared on his face as the guy's and Leah looked at him shocked.

**well there you go my first chapter I know it was small but it's just to start off so tell me what you think (: bethx**


End file.
